club_penguin_spacefandomcom-20200213-history
Club Penguin Space Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the Manual of Style of the Club Penguin Space Wiki. It is recommended that this article should be fully read before editing or creating an article. Key:Correct and Incorrect Type of Editor *The only editor you are allowed to use is Classic Editor. Visual Editor is not supposed to be used. If you mouse over the down arrow beside the word "EDIT", you will see Classic Editor below the arrow. Click that and you are good to go. Grammar *Use American English instead of British English, unless the game refers some words as British English. **Here is an example: ***Color ***Colour **Here is another example: ***Gray ***Grey Italicization *All mentions of games, wikis and TV show titles must be italicized. For example, Club Penguin Space should be written as Club Penguin Space . To create italics, type in two pairs of two single quotation marks and have the word between them. Here is an example of how it looks like: italics Bolding *Always bold the name of the article. Do it only once. Here is an example of how it should look like: bold Links *When linking articles that are in this wiki itself, link it like this- Article Name- instead of linking a URL. It looks cleaner that way. *If you are adding apostrophes or italicizing the linked word, put them outside the link. **Here are examples on how to and not to link: ***Sensei ***Sensei ***''Club Penguin Space'' ***''Club Penguin Space'' ***Sensei. ***Sensei. Extras *After ANY punctuation, always leave a space. This makes paragraphs look cleaner and presentable. *Do not use slang or abbreviations on the articles, unless the article itself is abbreviated. **Here's an example: ***''Club Penguin Space'' is an online recreation of Club Penguin. ***CPS is online recreation on CP. *When adding dates, add the full date with the year. Don't use an ordinal indicator. **September 1, 2018 **September 1 **9/1/2018 **21st September, 2018 Article Layout Ambox *An ambox (also known as an article message box) tells us a notice about the article. *Any article that is missing a lot of information should be labelled as . It should not be a stub just because its short. Short articles may have enough information. *If an article takes too long to expand, label it as . *If a page should be deleted, label it as . *If a page shows content that is no longer available in Club Penguin Space, label it as *Usually, not all articles have amboxes. Infoboxes *Infoboxes are always under amboxes. If there are no amboxes, then it is always at the top of an article. *Try to fill up every field of the infobox (excluding the caption). Put the field as N/A if it is inapplicable to the article. Put the field as ? if you do not know the answer. It is ok as not everyone knows Club Penguin Space very well. Another editor can fill the answer if he or she knows. *If there are multiple answers to the field, list them off in commas. *For items, if they cost coins, link the word 'coins'. This applies to all answers to the field that have an article page. *Do not make line breaks between infoboxes and article texts. *For images, do not add the prefix 'File:' before the file name. *It is not required to add the title, as the title will already be printed into the article. This is how infoboxes should be laid out: The Town is a room in Club Penguin Space. The Beta Test Party is a party in Club Penguin Space. Do NOT lay infoboxes out like this: The Beta Testing Party is a party in Club Penguin Space. The Beta Testing Party is a party in Club Penguin Space. The Beta Testing Party is a party in Club Penguin Space. The Beta Testing Party is a party in Club Penguin Space. The Beta Testing Party is a party in Club Penguin Space. Article text *The article text is the main part of the article. It is the part that gives readers information through words. It contains the name of the article in bold. Try to keep the text in paragraphs. History *This section is mainly for items such as pins, clothing items and furniture, and comes after article texts. *Replace "article-table" with "wikitable sortable". *If you are not sure about the catalog or date of the existence of the item, ask someone or look at the past catalogs. *Items that are still available should be put as Still available. The phrase should be italicized and the 'a' in available should be in lower case. Example of the layout: History Other Sections *Make sure to leave a space between each section. *If an article needs more information, you're always welcomed to add more sections. *Do not leave spaces between the name of the section. **For example: ** Trivia ** Trivia *Do not leave spaces between letters and bulleted points. **For example: ***What up? *** What up? Trivia *It should be below other sections. *For information to be a trivia, it must be: **Not obvious **A fact **Something that is apart from all other sections Gallery (Images and Videos) *The gallery section should be divided into two sections-Images and Videos. *Videos that are official should be added to the article. *For images, do not add the prefix 'File:' before the file name. Example of layout for images: (Image File name)|(Description) Example of layout for videos: (Video Name) Visual Media Images *Images must look clear, big and presentable. *They must not be stolen from the Club Penguin Wiki. The SWF must be rendered and cropped before being uploaded to the wiki. *Images that are unused in 7 days will be deleted. Videos *Videos uploaded must be official (created by Club Penguin Space team). *The uploaded video must be real and not modified. Otherwise, it would be deleted from the wiki. *Videos should be under gallery. GIFs *GIFs need to look clear and presentable. *They should not last a long period of time. SWF *SWF files should only be included if the content of the article is custom. *SWF should be under videos(gallery if no videos present). References *References should go under SWF. *To add a reference, do this: Reference *Then add the section and insert the template underneath it. *If a sentence needs a reference, add . *References from the What's New Blog need to be archived in the Wayback Machine as it may shut down temporarily.